Birthday Surprise
by OroKabuLover
Summary: It's Kabuto's birthday, and Orochimaru wants to give him something. OroKabu!


**Birthday Surprise**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**In this story, it is Kabuto's birthday, and Orochimaru wants to give him a little something!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fanfiction, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Kabuto stepped into the room. A 'Happy 21st Birthday Kabuto!' banner was tacked onto the wall.

"Thanks guys." Kabuto said. It wasn't really his birthday though, he was born on a leap day, but he appreciated the face that everyone remembered, mainly because they forgot it last year when it was his actual birthday. He even noticed a chocolate sheet cake with silver icing. He took a piece and chatted with people. Since no one in Otokagure made any money, other than Orochimaru Sama, there weren't any gifts, but he didn't care. He had never had one anyways. But today was his. After a few hours of chatting, eating cake, and drinking punch, he decided that it was time to go to bed, after he gave the snake master his medicine that was. Everyone said that they would clean up, saving him a lot of time and trouble. He thanked everyone and went to go get the medicine. Kabuto quickly grabbed the pills off of the counter and knocked on his masters door.

"You can come in Kabuto." The sannin said. Kabuto pushed the door open and walked over to his master.

"Here's your medicine." Kabuto said as he handed him a cup with his pills in it, a tea that contained all of his liquid medications, and a sleeping tea. Orochimaru took them all without any questions.

"Happy Birthday Kabuto." The sannin said. Kabuto was shocked, his master never said 'Happy Birthday' or 'Merry Christmas'. "Close your eyes for me." Kabuto obeyed, feeling like an idiot, just standing there with his eyes closed in from of Orochimaru Sama, whom sat up and licked Kabuto's lips. He lied back down. "You may open them now." Kabuto looked like he was about to ask hundreds of questions, and his master knew this. "You taste like frosting Kabuto."

"I just had cake my lord." Kabuto said blushing.

"Tell my Kabuto, if you could have anything, anything in the world, what would it be?"

"I don't need anything. I already have everything that I'll ever need."

"But don't you think that it would be... nice... to have someone to be with? To be down in the lab helping you? To help you do work? To cook for you? And clean for you? And someone that you'd fall asleep with, and then wake up with?" Kabuto had never though about love.

"I... guess it would be nice."

"Sit Kabuto." The medic obeyed. "What would you say if I could do that for you?" Orochimaru then lunged onto Kabuto, pressing his lips to the medics, before even letting the otonin answer. The sannin felt hands come up to the back of his neck. He pushed his medic over and got on top of him. He lightly ground his hips down onto his medics, whom responded by wrapping his legs around his masters waist. Orochimaru's lips left Kabuto's and moved down to his neck, where he licked, once he ran his tongue over a certain spot, his medic moaned out to him. The sannin smirked and placed his mouth over that spot, and sucked, causing the otonin to moan louder. He pulled back and examined the purple mark on Kabuto's neck, it was almost as purple as his shirt. He then pressed his lips back onto Kabuto's, whom ran his fingers though his masters ebony hair. Orochimaru then sat up and straddled the medic. he then began to shred the clothes off of the young teen. He got off of him and moved down to Kabuto's throbbing length. He looked up to his medic. "Now, let your noises out and keep your eyes open. I don't want you to miss anything."

"Yes my lord." Kabuto said as he blushed. The snake master then firmly grabbed the hard length that was sticking up. He slowly tugged it down, and Kabuto let out a moan. Orochimaru just chuckled. He went faster and Kabuto threw his head back. They both knew it was coming. All Kabuto saw was black as he screamed out to his master. His liquid was all over his stomach, chest, and thighs.

"I told you to keep your eyes open. What a shame." Orochimaru got off of the bed and walked over to the door. "Oh well, maybe Christmas. Now clean up and get out." Orochimaru left, leaving Kabuto alone, now knowing what he wanted for Christmas.


End file.
